Mobile devices (e.g., barcode scanners, image-based scanners, RFID readers, radio transceivers, video recorders, etc.) often include wireless arrangements for communicating or interacting with wireless routers, network access points and other wirelessly enabled devices. In some mobile applications, it is desirable to operate a mobile device using multiple types of wireless connectivity. For instance, a mobile application may utilize multiple wireless protocols either simultaneously or alone. Reasons for operating under a plurality of wireless connectivity conditions vary and may include a desire to extend a functionality of the mobile device, maintain connectivity amidst changing network conditions (e.g., conditions in a wide area network (“WAN”), a local area network (“LAN”), a global positioning system (“GPS”) network, a cell phone network (e.g., a Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) or a Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”) network), an RFID network or a Bluetooth network), and communicate with networks that utilize legacy protocols. As will be discussed, operation of the mobile device may occur under a variety of network conditions, which may affect wireless communication between the device and one or more networks.
A conventional wireless mobile device generally includes an integral wireless arrangement that operates using a single wireless protocol. Thus, the conventional wireless mobile device cannot support the wireless connectivity previously described. In some instances, a need for multiple types of wireless connectivity is foreseeable and the conventional wireless mobile device may be pre-configured to support multiple wireless protocols. However, even when such a need is foreseeable, it may be desirable to enable the conventional device to support future protocols, which are not yet available and/or unforeseen. It may also be desirable to limit the number of protocols supported by the device for reasons such as cost, weight and performance (e.g., power consumption).